Watch Us Sin
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Ch 8 added. It's getting darker and more angsty. first 2 chap.s reworked. Part of Weasley Incest Series.
1. My Other Half

My Other Half

Author: 

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Fred/George age 15

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: This is my favorite incestual pairing, so I just had to write it, I might write a sequel with a sex scene of the two of them, but that depends solely on reviews.

Georges thoughts

I'm a Weasley; I have three older brothers, one twin, a younger brother, and a sister, and a mum and dad. I share a room with my brother Fred, my twin, and my other half.

Ever since I can remember, Fred and I have always been together, never one without the other. And I confess to loving him, more than I should.

I hear his faint breathing over in the next bed, he never snores and sometimes he doesn't even move a muscle. It scares me sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night, and his breathing is too soft to hear, and he doesn't move, it's almost as if he were dead. He is as still as a statue, and as beautiful as one.

My brother, I don't just love him, I'm in love with him. Some say it's wrong to have these feelings for my brother, my blood. But I'm one half of a whole without him; he is me, like we're one person but somehow in two bodies.

As I watch him sleep, I remember one time, when he kissed me, our first kiss. I was so happy; he felt the same way that I felt about him. We were young then, 10 years old. But we never kissed again; I guess that, when everyone else thinks it's wrong, you think it too.

It is difficult not being able to touch him, to feel his lips beneath mine, his smooth skin beneath my fingers. I just want one more kiss; just to feel completely connected to him one last time.

I look at the clock on the wall, 2 am blinks back at me, it's late, I should go to sleep, we have to leave for Hogwarts in the morning.

I close my eyes, willing away the pain inside me, the yearning for my brother. I know that it will take forever to fall asleep, but I keep my eyes closed, willing the nothingness to come and take me away from my thoughts.

Fred's thoughts

I hear him turning in his bed, every night I wake up to him watching me, and every night, with my back turned away from him, so he can't see me, I listen to him, listen to him breathing, sighing. My eyes are open; I keep myself completely still, completely silent. And in the silence, I can almost hear his thoughts, an echo of my own.

I remember our first kiss too. In my confusion I just wanted to make the feelings I felt for him go away. But I also wanted to know why I felt that way for my own brother. It didn't help, my feelings kept growing, and now I'm completely in love with him, and I want to kiss him again, and again. Until we really are just one person.

I hear his breathing calm, I feel his thoughts disappear from my own. He always falls asleep, but he never sleeps peacefully. Long after he has fallen asleep, I hear him call my name. I freeze, but it is always the same thing. He has these nightmares, he never tells me what they are, and I never ask. But I know what they are, because I have them too.

He can't stand to lose me, and I can't stand to lose him, the possibility of being separated haunts us at night. I want to make his fears go away, I want him to sleep at night without these horrors, of being found loving another, being hated for loving his own brother, he's afraid I don't love him back, the same way he loves me, but I do.

I turn around in my bed, I want to watch him sleep, see his face, a mirror image of me. See his lips shaping my name over and over again. I want to kiss him again. I want him to kiss me.

Just one kiss can't be so wrong, not when it feels like heaven.

I'll take one chance, no one knows. I slip out of bed without a sound, crawl over the meager space that separates him from me. I reach my finger over his cheek, caressing it, feeling the smooth skin, so warm. Just one kiss.

My lips brush his, in an almost innocent way, so soft. He stirs, and I freeze above him. He opens his eyes, and I can feel the world melt away. He stares at me, eyes questioning, looking at me in wonder, my eyes an echo of his.

He reaches for me, bringing me back down to his lips; he tastes like mint and of cinnamon, smoky and fresh. Lips against lips, not so innocent anymore. He opens my mouth with his tongue, and I urge him on, mine meeting his, dueling, battling for control, submitting to the feeling of passion, that came from this kiss, from my brother.

No words, just this kiss, just one kiss.

I climb up on his bed, wrap my arms around him, his wrap around me. We still have our lips connected, our one kiss isn't over yet. We want it to last forever.

We fall asleep, exhaustion finally taking over. We're pressed against each other, seeking warmth from one another. No more kisses tonight, no more nightmares, just the faint feel of how his lips felt against mine, how his thoughts echoed my own.

And these moments echo another. One kiss, one thought, I love you...echo's through our thoughts. His thought or mine, I don't know.

I love you too...an echo of the first. The other half.

Please review, I suck at writing emotional stuff, I wanna know how you think I did, good?, bad?, should I stop writing!? lol :) 


	2. When No One Was Looking

****

When No One Was Looking

Author: 

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Since so many people have requested I write another F/G, I have surrendered and written it. I hope everyone knows that I'm doing this so that people will stop asking(well okay, I admit I like it when you people beg), I don't want to write this, so it's not as long as the first one, but I'm doing it for you F/G maniacs, SO you better review and thank me.

When No One is Looking

As we sit in the Gryffindor Common Room, side by side, chatting with Lee and all our other friends, my hand slips beneath the table seeking out his thigh. My fingertips gingerly trace patterns over his pant covered flesh, and I can feel him quiver. I look up at his face to see that he hasn't let my actions get to him, he keeps talking and laughing, but sometimes as my hand slips to caress the inside of his thigh I can see his eyes widen a bit, his breath catches and he covers his reactions with another laugh.

I love to tease him, he responds so well to our sin. It's not wrong anymore, how can it be when we are like one person, well almost. He is the shy one; he won't touch me like I touch him, little touches when we're close to each other, ones that no one will notice. A brush of a hand when we walk to class, the contact of our knees as we sit in the great hall.

It's torture for him and for me, he always ties to repress his reactions, controlling his need for me, while I coax him into abandoned classrooms for a few kisses, long and sweet as we melt into each other. And this is torture too, it leaves us more frustrated when we have to stop and rejoin are friends to go to class.

My concentration slips as I watch him write down notes in the Potions. It's dark down here too, so no one will see my foot run up his calf. He looks up and meets my eyes for a second, I smirk and he blushes so sweetly. His head returns to his paper and he continues to rake down the notes that are written on the black board.

I look up to see if anyone else has seen my brother and I, no one has, well almost. I look up at Snape and he's watching me, he doesn't know why he's watching my brother and I, he probably fools himself by letting himself think that this is some sick joke we are playing on him. Because to acknowledge the reality when it's so scandalous would be wrong. I look around one more time, and continue my own notes, waiting for class to end so that I can end the torture I've started.

So when we're alone in the showers, right before bed. I kiss him soundly on the lips as I drag his naked body towards mine. His skin tastes of rain and spice, so like my own. I run a hand across his stomach down to his thigh, and I delight in the quiver that follows my hand. He pants and moans so softly I almost don't catch it, but I do, and I smirk. He's powerless against me, and I wonder how, when we are so the same.

We are much more different now than when we started to be, not so innocent anymore, the light kisses have turned into hungry mouths trying to devour each other.

It's like we are trying to physically become the other, one being like we were meant to be. But not yet, we finish our shower, and dry off . My fingertips can't help but slide along his skin as I dress him, and I can feel his breath against my skin as he tries to control himself, but he can't so I feel his lips against my skin again.

We finish dressing, and the layer of clothes feels disturbingly unnatural as we lay together in one bed. His lips seek out mine, and in the dark all I can do is hold him, staying still while he rains kisses on my face. When his lips finally find mine, it's slow and warm, like old lovers with all the time in the world. This is enough for now, my arms around his and his around me, lips against lips. We're just taking our time, it's better to wait and wait, and then when we can't take it anymore, then we'll take that last step.

So for now, it's enough to just touch, to kiss, and to caress. It's much more fun to make it dirty when we know it's not. It's the danger of being caught that I think we both enjoy, it's why we don't mind waiting. We want to be caught so all I do is tease, and he surrenders, always while no one is looking, while they're all watching us.

So when no one is looking, I can love him like I want to, no one can take him away from me if they don't know. It only matters when he looks at me with that look in his eyes, blush staining his cheeks and no one else sees.

So when no one was looking, I made him mine.

Finis


	3. When We Fall

****

When No One Was Looking

Author: bloodink@hotmail.com

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: After the second addition to this Twin thing, I couldn't not think about it, so I spewed this thing out, it's short, and dark, and nothing like the first two. But never the less, I hope people will like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~When We Fall~

I like watching him sleep, he's so close to me that his eyelashes flutter against my cheek His body is warm, giving off so much heat that sometimes I wonder if it's unnatural. He's become a horrible obsession of mine, a weakness I never knew I could have, and I don't mind in the least.

One of these days one of us is going to slip, someone will notice that we stand too close, that our hands touch in the briefest of caresses. I dread that day, when we will be forced to admit that what we're doing is wrong. We've already slipped, Snape watches us, misinterpreting our actions but seeing them none the less. It's dangerous and it keeps happening, more often now.

Our control is not as strong as it once was, the temptation has reached an unimaginable peak and one of us will give in, I worry that I will be the first. The first to kiss him too long, the first to moan a little too loudly when his fingers touch bare skin. I blush I know, and as I watch him sleep I feel the red flush run down my face and chest, staining me, like my sinful thoughts. 

He likes to get a reaction out of me, it's become a game to him, and I admit I enjoy it even more than he does. We are both testing each others boundaries, he wonders how far I'll let him go, and I wonder how long he will keep loving me this way, because I know that we are one in the same, but I also know that nothing like this lasts forever, and we have less than forever, and an even greater chance to lose what we have together.

I manage to keep awake all night, my depressing thoughts running through my head, causing currents of devious thought to make waves against the edges of my mind. Something devilish inside me forms a plan to test my twin's strength, his will power. He's rubbed off on me, literally and figuratively, but that's to be expected. 

He wakes with a soft release of breath his arms unwinding from around my form to stretch above his head, causing the scrap of a shirt he's wearing to rise tantalizingly exposing the tight stomach that is reminiscent of my own. We may be the same, but the likeness does not reach all our parts.

I see the smirk on his face and I know he knows that my eyes were riveted by the flesh that he exposed to me. He also knows that I have been awake all night watching him again, because lately that's all that I've been doing, watching him. And I know he's confused, and I revel in his confusion. He is not the only wicked one, I appear to be meek and innocent, but that is not the case as you can see.

This darkness is the sum of our parts; one must be good and the other evil perhaps, though the word does not describe it, sinister does.

A kiss for my troubled thoughts is what I get from my darling brother. A kiss, he thinks, will solve everything. I let him indulge for now, and I will do the same. We must get up now, follow our daily routine at Hogwarts. And I can't really help but wonder, if today we'll get caught, or maybe tomorrow, or the day after, when will this little fantasy of ours crumble around us, leaving us shattered. 

I love my brother, my twin, I love his kisses, I love his touch, and I can't really help myself. I just wonder, when will we fall?

~Finis~


	4. Abandoned

When No One Was Looking

Author: bloodinkhotmail.com

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Still rather dark, it's probably going to get darker because the sweetness was so syrupy and I just couldn't take it anymore. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

Abandoned

* * *

He's gone.

Oh I know where he is, what he's doing, who he's with. And it's killing me.

I had hoped that his infatuation would go away sooner or later. I thought a kiss could solve anything, I thought a lot of things that now make everything obsolete.

I miss the feel of him, the way that once upon a time I had been able to hold him in my arms at this very moment. To relax beside him as I felt his breath against my cheek, and the slow inhale and exhale of air, that made his chest rise and fall. The heat of his body burning me: a comfort I have known my entire life.

I had thought that he would be the one constant in my life, that when all others failed, he'd still be there, a permanent fixture that could withstand the decay of time.

He's off somewhere with a fellow Quidditch player, Angelina, and he's walking with her, talking to her, listening to her as she babbles on and on. I can picture the way he looks, the shadows caressing the hollows of his face, making him look older than we really are. He makes her laugh and he smiles when she says something he likes to hear.

All the while he's with her. And I am alone, in "our" bed, missing him like a foolish lover would. He had wanted more from me; I wouldn't give in to his silent demands. I had to play my games, and I suppose this is his revenge.

It is getting late and he still isn't back. Perhaps now he's kissing her passionately, his strong hands grasping at her hips, caressing the expanse of her back. Touching her while he should be here with me. She's tasting a forbidden fruit, taking what's mine. My brother and her are excepted as "normal", Angelina has a freedom with him that I have and never will know.

My mind taunts me, I envy and I hate that girl. How dare she...how dare he betray me.

How dare he break my heart.

I thought that he understood that I needed him more than anything. More than what should be possible. But I suppose we meant nothing after all. I guess he outgrew me.

I can imagine what he's thinking. How he thinks that I'm probably waiting up for him, wishing for him to come back to me. Being pathetic, disgracing him. He's so very ashamed of me, I know it.

Wasn't it the same for him, didn't he feel the world spin when we touched, the stars shine brighter when we kissed. Am I the only one that has to deal with this horrible torment.

The floor boards creek, I can hear him climb up the stairs. He's going to open the door and go to his bed, he's going to have a smile on his face and a secret in his heart that he'll keep from me. And I'll know, how could I not, I'll see the messy state of his hair and the swell of his kissed lips and I'll know.

And now the door really does open. But it's too dark to see his face clearly. My breath stops and he pauses.

He closes the door slowly, so carefully so as to not make a sound. He's walking towards my bed where the curtains are open and where I'm watching him, where I'm pretending to be asleep, because he mustn't know that I've been waiting.

He's taking off his robes and tossing them carelessly and they land on the floor somewhere. He's stepped into the light of the moon that shines through from between partially opened curtains that do not cover the window. He doesn't look kissed or messy. But he is smiling. More so smirking. The grin on his lips is mischievous, and I just might have been fooled.

He lays down beside me in "our" bed, and his arms come to wrap around me, his warmth burns like always, and I take comfort. Uncertain comfort because I don't know what he was doing, not really, I can't be sure.

He kisses the back of my neck and I shiver, he knows.

"You didn't wait up for me did you?...You shouldn't have." And something about the way he says it makes my skin crawl. And now I know that he knows something else that I don't.

He relaxes against me and I know he's asleep. I can feel my eyes water, and my heart breaks. I cry silent tears and I wonder when he became so cruel to me. I should have known something was different.

I sleep he night away, but I get no rest, the torments that my dreams send me tear me apart. The security that his arms once held is leaving, and his burning warmth turns icy.

My regret is tangible and the ache only grows.

I don't have to wonder why I feel so abandoned. The fact is, that I do.

* * *

That's my update.  
I have no clue where I'm going with this story. But I've gotten so many wonderful reviews, and I am so grateful that people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I know that I don't update fast enough or write long enough for some people, and I agree.:)  
When I started this story I never thought I'd get this many reviews. You guys are all so amazing. I just wanted to say thatnkz. There will be more to this story I promise, it's summer break and I have 2 months away from school and there will be more updates. Bye 


	5. Betrayal

Watch Us Sin: Betrayal

Author: 

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I have confused myself with who is who and in what chapters, so it's taken me whil to figure it all out in my head.

I fixed the first two chapters, the grammar and spelling, and just a few little things.

I have no clue what to write next. This chapter was torture to write, please someone send me ideas for the next chapter otherwise I'm putting this story on a very long hold. Because lets face it, I'm out of ideas, that's why I never write long fics. Spry

Betrayal

My sweet delicious brother of mine...What could I possibly say about him? He is innocent without compare. No, that's not right, he is extremely confused, or perhaps he's just severely misinformed.

I suppose that is my horrific doing. I wish I could feel guilty about it but I'd rather not. Besides he'll understand in the end, all of it was necessary. It could have been worse I could have actually done what he thinks I did. I could have betrayed him, but that would be like betraying myself, because I really don't want Angelina.

Yes my scheming is a dangerous thing, but I've become bored with the pranks, and my brother, well he is afraid. Perhaps my deceit will spur my beautiful brother into action. Sometimes I wonder if he really wants this, if this is what will make him happy. I know he doesn't like secrets, not as much as I do.

The pain of keeping them sometimes gets too great and you start to doubt yourself, and you start to see things, and sometimes you feel betrayed. I guess that all this must be very hard to deal with. But I want more and the sooner he complies the easier it will be for us both.

Last night I did a horrible thing. I let my brother assume the worst, and when I felt him stiffen in my arms I knew I had broken something within him. Something that maybe I can't fix, something that maybe he won't let me fix. Because emotions don't work that way.

He's been distant all morning, he won't look at me, or touch me, it's like a barely exist to him. How could so much change in just one night? It feels like I've brought in an abyss that stretched between us. I wish I could take up a needle and stitch us back together again.

But then, I don't want to, because I don't regret this game. It must be finished no matter what. He will be mine in every sense, and he will give in, and our secret will be the stronger for it.

I want him more than ever now, perhaps though this is the time that we must fall. Abandon the ship but swim to an island.

So I think, and I wonder... if I touch him will he hate me? If I kiss him will he push me away? If I betray him, will he forgive me? If I love him, will he let me, even after what I've done?

---------Finis----------betrayal

Now, ideas people, what did George do to betray Fred. Cause I have a sense of it, I just don't know what it is.

And for anyone curious the chapters go as such:

Ch.1-George then Fred

Ch.2-Fred

Ch.3-George

Ch.4-Fred

Ch.5-George


	6. Forgiven

Watch Us Sin: Betrayal

Author: 

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I say that it's about time for me to update this story, I hope I did a good job. My writing style has changed or at least that's the way it appears to me. I still don't know what George did, but here are Fred's thoughts and feelings. I've never felt what he's had to feel and I hope it's accurate. So enjoy...

Forgiven

There are times when I'm forced to admit that ignorance really is bliss. I wish that I could deal with the truth as it is, though it may be horrible, though it may be painful. I would have gladly encouraged honesty, but I didn't know then what I know now.

I could almost forget everything. Almost. But that isn't good enough, and I'm willing to admonish the part of me that wishes that it was good enough.

Life has been awkward, the days have been torturous and I want to forgive and forget and live happily ever after. Sometimes I wish life were a fairy tale, handsome prince included. A red headed, hot headed, beautiful brother of mine-prince. My fantasies are more for little girls in pink dresses than for a boy who's in love with his brother. I want to say that I don't love him anymore because loving him hurts just enough for me to want to end it all.

People are noticing, we are not one anymore, it's like they finally realized we're two different people and we are very different. It's odd and strange and the common room is uneasy when we're there, by accident these days.

I don't want to see his face. He shows remorse, but then, I just don't know...anything...I just don't know him anymore. We are perfect strangers. Though neither of us is perfect, we're far, far from it in fact.

I know, I'm blathering on and on and getting nowhere. I want to sort out what I feel, I want to know more than I do. I want a lot of things that I can't have anymore. I suppose I should be more angry at him now, he betrayed me and I should hate him. I should want revenge for the hurt that he has caused me.

But I see that he suffers too, and that's good for now.

I just didn't see it coming. Of all things, knowing him as much as I did, and it came as a total surprise. It's a shock, and I just haven't felt everything yet. I know, I'm jealous, and confused and I'm just sad and disappointed.

I've accepted it as a fact that we are no more, I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if I want to, he could hurt me again. My brother could hurt me more than anyone, and he has.

I hesitate to forgive him for what he has done. I don't know his motivation, perhaps if I did, than all this would be much easier on me. Or if I knew, maybe I could just get on with my life, maybe we weren't meant to be forever. I always thought we would last, like we were eternal and nothing bad could touch us.

I'm sad to be wrong.

Now I'm forced to choose, will I forgive him and move on or will I forgive him and take him back. This would all be much simpler if I didn't feel everything all at once. If only I could think through this devastation.

I don't want to think anymore, I just want to fall into a sleep where I will not dream of him, where I will not think of him. Where there will be no 'him'.

And maybe... when I wake up, all will be forgiven.

Finis------Forgiven

And that's another update, sry it's short, but it's longer than the last chapter.

Any ideas for what George did to Fred are welcome...please help me, I'm begging... Oh well, it'll come to me eventually.

The story is almost over, a few more chapters and I'm done, it will take me forever to get the chapter out but so far I've enjoyed writing this twincest.

And as I cannot resist: please review, I love critiques

And thankz to all who have read this story, it means a lot to me.


	7. Anything

Watch Us Sin: Betrayal

Author:

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I say that it's about time for me to update this story. This is George, and I guess I should have reread my story but I just didn't want to, and I think my writing style changed again. I know it's been far too long between updates and I'm sorry about that. Life has been busy and I haven't written anything for months. Enjoy.

Anything

Who knew that I could have such an effect on people? The Gryffindors have figured out that it's my fault for the shift, the split, the separation. Of all the words I could use I think that tear is the best one. I tore us apart in the most horrid of ways. The Gryffindors shun me, innocently enough but I hurt one of theirs, and that is unacceptable. They want the same old happy, the cheerful pranksters of Gryffindor. I'm sorry that I ruined it for them, but this is my life too.

But no one knows the truth, only those involved and barely even that. Fred knows little, even if he suspects correctly he knows none of the details, the small intricacies that have influenced everyone.

Blaise, wonder why I've chosen now to mention him. He's a beautiful creature, all dark and sensual, a true Slytherin. He's the extra bit of danger I've been looking for. Angelina, she was a decoy I suppose. She's the one who introduced me to the serpent, I guess she was trying to get me out of the way.

She's madly in love with Fred, and who wouldn't be, he's a beautiful and innocent creature, such a contrast to Blaise.

I thought I could play with them all, but somewhere in my game things went wrong. Hearts got broken and things just changed, and I don't know what to do anymore. Truly I am sorry I was so cruel, but I got something I've been wanting for a very long time. The price I paid to have what I wanted was the love and trust of my loving brother.

And I know Blaise isn't worth it, no one is compared to my brother. I can say that with confidence now, even thought my confidence is shattered into an infinite amount of guilt ridden pieces.

I had fun with Blaise though, I still do, and I've grown fond of him and perhaps somewhere in that cold Slytherin heart of his he feels the slightest bit for me. I know that he could care less, I didn't go to him for love, but he understands more than anyone right now. He's become more than entertainment now, he's my confidante. But I don't fool myself into believing any more than that, I don't even think that I can truly trust him but he's all I have now.

Unless I can find some way to get my brother back.

But I rarely see him anymore. I try to stay away from the tower and all the lions in their gold and scarlet. It's hard, because before my life was the lion den, everything I did revolved around it, and I was happy.

Happy but empty, now I'm not happy and yet I'm still empty, in a different way but the hole is till there. The hole grows steadily as each day passes and I want to turn back time, change my actions and just find a way to have it all. How selfish of me, and that's what I've been for the longest time. So selfish and heartless and I thought I could play this game and win but there have been only losses and such great losses at that, I don't know what I was thinking.

Perhaps the problem was that I wasn't thinking, that I was just trying to better my own life and fulfill all my desires.

It is so hard to sit in the great hall, because he's there, my beautiful brother, always looking heartbroken. He doesn't ever glance at me, he stares down at his plate and sometimes it appears as if he's trying to blink away tears. I hate that I've gone and done that to him, I just want to hold him in my arms again. I want him to feel happy, I want him to smile and I want to be the one making him smile.

Sadness covers him like a fog, coating him so thickly I wonder if rain clouds will form above him and shower him with rain.

From my vantage point at the Slytherin table, sitting beside Blaise, I feel as if I'm being swallowed up in silence, that ice is forming around my heart and all the joy is being sucked out of me. Not even Blaise can help me anymore; I'm too far-gone, just like my brother.

The disappointment I feel cannot be described. I should as for his forgiveness, I should at least try to make it right.

But I don't think that Fred would even listen to me anymore. I don't even care if he forgives me; I just want him back. I'd do anything to get him back.

Anything.

Finis

A/N: Feel free to tell me if I strayed from any of my previously written chapters, I'm a bit rusty. Any comments are welcome, I love Blaise.lol. This chapter made little sense to me and I don't know why I added Blaise, I thought I needed more characters so there you go.


	8. Forgotten

Watch Us Sin: Forgotten

Author:

Rating: R

Pairing: Fred/George age 16

Warning: Slash, and incest (or twincest)

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine but JKR's, don't sue, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: I say that it's about time for me to update this story, again. This is Fred, and he'd changed, lol. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wrote it a couple months ago and I don't remember what I wanted to add, but now I think it's fine as it is. The end is close, I don't know how else to continue this fic, any suggestions? So here it is, sorry that the end rhymes, at least it does so to me, I couldn't help it, rhyme got stuck in my head. Enjoy!

Forgotten

He said he'd do anything. He should have learnt by now not to say things he doesn't truly mean. It can get him into all sorts of trouble, most of it irreversible. My sweet, lost brother mine, who sits at the serpents table and watches me with regret filled eyes.

But I've smartened up and lost my former naivety. I no longer wish to forgive him, I only wish that the rage and hatred would subside, that I might forget him. That would be the worst fate I could bestow upon him, to completely erase him from my once happy memories.

I try to ignore him, I try not to look him in the eyes, when I know his gaze is turned to mine, because mine undoubtingly draws to him. Then there is Blaise, sitting right there beside him, whispering in his ear, touching what once used to belong to me.

I'm hyper aware of everything, Angelina is touching my thigh, her hot breath is against my cheek, but all I care about is him, and the fact that I'm not the one touching him.

His sadness incapacitates me, he is breathtakingly beautiful. He is an intriguing creature, a deceitful, loving thing. He is the scar on my heart. He is the pain in my chest, he was the lips on my breast.

But he isn't anything to me anymore, he gave up that privilege and I can't help but hate him...HATE him for it. And yet I know that all he wants is my forgiveness, nothing more, nothing else, not even a return to a happy world of kiss and never tell.

The noise of the great hall is distracting, but it helps me ignore the world, and the buzz of voices lulls me into a state of disassociation, of world elimination. I glance at my shirt sleeve and my heart no longer rests there. And the beating in my heart is hollow, and the voices in my head are dead.

And there is a boy I once new best, I knew him as I knew myself. He was my much better half, and now he isn't. And now I won't allow him to be in my memory. And now I will forget him and erase him, smudges and all. The stains he left on my pale skin fade, and fade, for the love it fades and now even the memories do not remain.

I do not care for red headed boys, freckled skin, shoulder thin. Nor do I give a single thought to red headed boys who hear the whispers of a black haired snake. Nor do I know a boy like him, like him.

I do not have a brother, not a hurtful twin. I do not know this boy at all, nor do I regret him.

And now I will forget him.

R&R thankies


End file.
